The present disclosure generally relates to a device and a system for supporting and managing communication connectors, adapters, and/or ports. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to communication patch panel devices and systems, which facilitate access to communication connectors, adapters, and/or ports supported by the devices and systems.
In communications cabinets and racks, a multitude of cables are interconnected to one another through connectors, e.g., adapters. A cable organization unit typically has a tray or a shelf or a similar platform, which supports the connectors, e.g., adapters. Examples of cable organization units include patch panels.
A patch panel houses cable connectors and in the majority of cases is rack mounted. The patch panel typically is two-sided; the front of the patch panel provides for connections to relatively short wires or cables, and the rear of the patch panel usually provides for connection to relatively long wires or cables. This setup facilitates the performance of temporary alterations to the front of the patch panel without disturbing the connections in the rear. Sometimes, the cables connected to the front of the patch panel may interconnect different patch panels and may be relatively short or may be part of longer cables. The patch panel facilitates interconnecting, monitoring, and circuit testing of equipment without necessitating costly switching equipment.
Early applications for patch panels were for telephone exchanges, where they are still used albeit in a more automated form. Patch panels are also used extensively in the entertainment industry, e.g., in recording and television studios. They are also used in concert halls to manage connections among equipment, e.g., microphones, speakers, and other electronic equipment. Patch panels are valued for such purposes not only for their convenience and relative cost effectiveness, but also because they make it easier to identify problems such as feedback, ground loops, and static.
Traditional fiber optic cable organization units include fiber optic shelves having a single patch panel or multiple modular panels on the front patching side of the shelf. It is desirable to provide patch panels having increased connector port density, i.e., the number of locations or ports per unit volume of area for providing connections. To this end, smaller sized connectors are increasingly being utilized.
A variety of optical fiber connectors are available, with the Subscriber Connector (SC) and the Lucent Connector (LC) being the most common. The differences among the types of connectors include dimensions and methods of mechanical coupling. For instance, SC connectors use a round 2.5 mm ferrule to hold a single fiber and use a push-on/pull-off mating mechanism. The ferrule of an LC connector is half the size as that of an SC connector, measuring only 1.25 mm. LC connectors use a retaining tab mechanism, which is similar to that found on a household phone connector.
In data communication and telecommunication applications, small connectors, e.g., LC, are increasingly replacing traditional connectors, e.g., SC. The main advantage of small connectors over larger sized connectors is the ability to provide a higher number of fibers per unit of rack space. Since the LC connector is roughly half the size as the SC connector, the placement of almost twice the number of connectors is possible within the same amount of space by using the LC connector instead of the SC connector.
However, there are disadvantages associated with using smaller connectors. As more connectors are placed within the same amount of space, accessing the connectors which is often performed by hand may present a challenge. Adult fingers typically have a diameter of 16 mm to 20 mm. Some people may have larger or misshapen fingers. Therefore, the use of small connectors, such as the LC having a 1.25 mm diameter ferrule, may be especially problematic for technicians having larger or less dexterous hands. Commonly, LC connectors are held together in a duplex configuration with a plastic clip. While holding smaller sized connectors in a duplex configuration may make it easier for a technician to access and/or remove LC connectors, it also means that two connectors are necessarily affected by any given servicing procedure.
There is a continuing need for new devices and systems to facilitate access communication adapters and/or cables supported by communication patching devices and systems.